lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 1091
Report #1091 Skillset: Wildewood Skill: New Org: Hartstone Status: Completed Mar 2013 Furies' Decision: Moonhart/Wyrden Bark will allow elder trees to be protected for approximately 24 months. Problem: As laid out in report 1057, Wildewoods cannot participate meaningfully in protecting Elder trees. After the special report, this remains a problem, as the solution gave Wildewoods a bandaid to the Sacred Tree problem. As it stands, a 'normal' druid will have to follow behind any Wildewoods protecting sacred trees to carve them. Any solution which does not result in something that has the same sacred-tree-protection functionality as a totem will result in the same problem, wherein the bulk of work is offset onto a portion of a guild. Beyond practicality, this is sure to create an unwanted division within the druid guilds, between people who inherently can help and those that cannot, further dividing already stretched guilds. This report expands on solutions like Solution 3 of report 1057. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Use Rep.1057, Sol.1 to create an object in the room that has a chance of stopping a commune enemy from leaving, knocking them off balance and proning them, like a permanent FREEZE GROUND. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: In addition, if that object is bonded (as the one bonded location for that druid), have it also use a gravity effect on its room and have a chance of calling out when an enemy arrives. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Use Rep.1057, sol.3 to create an object in the room that has no effect but the passive power generation. A later report can address this issue further, once the essential problems have been solved. Player Comments: ---on 3/15 @ 19:04 writes: My suggestions for what 'an object' could be: 1st) The result can be something reminiscint of a Wildewood, a tree in the shape of a mortal race. Just as Wildewoods are people turned to trees, these would be trees turned (only a little) into people. In solution 1, they'd be reaching out with an appendage to halt those attempting to leave, and could yell out when enemies approach. Another simple solution would be that the trees grow a further stage over the moon cycle they 'gestate' after being touched by the Wildewood, and eventually turn into gently glowing 'super-Elders', created when a Wildewood 'juices' the tree up. Eventually the glow fades and it's "merely" an Elder tree again (this fade should equal totem weathering time, sub the time it takes to transform). ---on 3/16 @ 01:06 writes: Why not go with some kind of idol that stops people from hurting trees in the room, to keep it in theme have it be made from comms (help clear comm excess) and essence instead of using power from powerstones. Short balance/eq to make it faster to make up for the added cost. The idol decays at the totem rate and has no crazy extra effect. ---on 3/16 @ 04:24 writes: Why not keep it in line with a Wildewood being itself, and perhaps you could sing or bond with an elder which brings it to life of sorts, giving it the ability to defend itself or stop enemy movements or something to that effect rather than another object. ---on 3/16 @ 04:25 writes: Yeah, just read Enya's comment, heh, same same. I like that idea of turning them into a somewhat sentient being ---on 3/17 @ 08:00 writes: I am confused by this report. If the issue is a lack of 'meaningful' protection of elder trees, why are the proposed solutions something that don't expand upon the ability Wildewoods do have (Moonhart) instead of super-buffing the person- totem relationship in the manners outlined above? Furthermore, aren't Wildewoods Stag-users, too? Why expand the person-totem relationship further past what Stag-using warriors currently possess? For these reasons do I oppose this report and suggest focusing on Moonhart itself (as an actual solution, lengthen Moonhart's effects to 5 RL days and/or increase the number of elders protectable). ---on 3/17 @ 15:19 writes: What? Inherent to the idea is that Elders become something else for the same amount of time that they become totems (~249 days), during which time they cannot be chopped. That's the meaningful protection for elder trees, which is included in every solution. Extending the Moonhart bark effect for 5 RL days does nothing to touch the problem outlined, only ~10 RL days would do that (The length that totems last), and is thematically boring. ADmins have expressed interest in a totem-like solution, as long as the resulting item is definitivly NOT a totem. So, different description than a totem, looking for different mechanics when compared to a totem. I'm not sure what you're talking about here with the 'person-totem relationship'. These would still be stationary, and in a location where much fighting won't happen, it does nothing to buff the Wildewoods, so I have no idea what you mean there. As to why Wildewoods should have a more involved 'totem' experince than Warriors... it seems obvious to me: Wildewoods are people who gave up their original race and form to become trees so that they could better protect the forest (And its essential sacred trees). Why would half-tree people have an equivalent relationship to trees as normal people? ---on 3/17 @ 15:22 writes: @Llandros: That would make it so that Prime Serenwilde involves unbreakable melds. Real fighting doesn't really happen on prime, but that would quash it permanently. Anyways, having it be made out of wood (our commodity of choice) would negate the usefulness of protecting non-sacred trees with the effect. Again, I had the report up fishing for solutions and suggestions for effects for over a week, no response! Solution 1 is a pretty minor effect, all told (keeping in mind that the only fighting that happens in prime forests are one-man 'raids'). ---on 3/17 @ 15:28 writes: @Viynain again. There was a tiny expansion to Moonhart bark planned, but it was scrapped in anticipation of this kind of solution (or so I'm told on good authority). I included solution 3 in case there was some kind of huge pushback against the already pretty mild solutions 1 and 2. Keep in mind that cities have protections that lock down enemies for a brief time with a powerful aff combo every time they move. This would be a much gentler effect, in exchange for lesser power generation, and would be in less of a percentage of rooms as ubiqitous statues. ---on 3/21 @ 04:00 writes: *to give it as an effect ---on 3/24 @ 05:47 writes: Well, that obv wasn't meant for here.